The Greatest Tragedy
by Merlindamage
Summary: Harry thought that when he graduated from school that he had left all of the evils that came with it behind him. However, someone from his past comes back seeking revenge.


It was just after six in the evening. Due tot he fact that it was late November, the sun had already mad an appearance once than day and had retreated to wherever it was that it retreats to when not over Godric's Hollow.

The moon shone its bright glow down upon the narrow lane. It illuminated the dying grass, and the trees through which the cold breeze blew. The flowers that had somehow survived all this time now wilted, waiting to turn back into nothing until Spring came once more.

Inside one of the larger houses on Godric's Hollow resided two people. They lived in this large old-fashioned house all by themselves. However, with the female resident, Ginerva Weasley-Potter, expecting a child any day now, the house would soon be full of the sounds of baby cries and rattles.

The duo of Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter, sat down at the round table for evening dinner. He looked across the table through almond shaped emerald green eyes at his wife. Ever since she had become pregnant, he noticed that she had a glow around her. It seemed to radiate from every pore and it was in her very essence now. He loved her so much.

To anyone that had heard the story of how they had become married, it had been such a romantic thing. She was the little sister of his hot headed friend, Ronald Weasley. They had dated for less than the blink of an eye in his sixth year, and in his seventh year, they had finally decided to make a commitment to one another. On the night before his graduation, he had made a promise to her. He told her that if they both survived the battle that was to happen the next day, that they would get married. They did, and they were soon married afterwards.

After his graduation, Harry became an auror. He didn't _have_ to take the test, because he _was_ Harry Potter after all. However, he still decided to take the tests, and passed with flying colors.

One would think that because Voldemort has been defeated that there would be peace. However, this was not the case. His old supporters, the Death Eaters, were trying to go back to their old ways, and were trying to find someone to rally around. And, although Harry would never openly admit it, Voldemort was a true leader, and his followers lacked his qualities for leadership. Hence why their attempts all failed. Now, there were only a few stray Death Eater's around. One of them being Draco Malfoy.

Draco and Harry had never liked one another. As a matter of fact, the two had been mortal enemies almost from the moment that they had me the very first day of school on the Hogwarts Express. Just after Voldemort was defeated, Malfoy's father, Lucius Malfoy, was captured. It was evidence presented by Harry that pushed for the Dementors kiss to be performed on him. Draco blames Harry for his father's state, and swore revenge.

Harry looked to his wife once more. He had finished his plate and sat quietly, drinking juice.

"Yes?" asked Ginny, blushing while looking up from her food.

"You're beautiful," Harry stated. It amazed him how no matter how long they had been together that their relationship still seemed new. He still had an ability to make her blush as though they were still in school.

"Stop," Ginny smiled, "not while I'm eating."

"Okay, my son needs to grow up and be strong like his dad," He laughed, pulling the cup up to his face. He did not notice that Ginny was averting his gaze.

After they both had finished eating and were done washing the dishes, they decided to sit out on their porch. Although it was cold, they sat right next to one another and kept one another warm. They had placed a white blanket over them and sat. They looked across the street, noticing the dim glow of the television set coming from the neighbors home.

Harry wrapped his arms around her. He lay his head back and closed his eyes. Then came a noise that made his ears perk up. He heard a faint pop; a sound that usually only came from a wizard apparating in. He sat up, looking around wildly.

"Did you hear that?" He asked Ginny.

"No," she said, sitting up as well. "What was it?"

"Someone apparated," he said.

"Here? No. Nobody knows where we live, except for our friends and family."

"My thoughts exactly," Harry said, grabbing his wand as he heard a rustling in the bushed just a few feet ahead of them. "Everyone else would tell us they were coming over. Ginny, get inside."

"No," came a voice as a man stepped from behind the bush, "don't leave the party yet."

Ginny and Harry both looked up. Standing before them was Malfoy, although it was hard to tell from the condition he was in now.

His once neat and clean platinum blonde hair was now dirty and matted to his ears and face. Streaks of black and brown cascaded down his face. His robes were filthy and they could tell that they had been poorly sewn up more that once.

"Malfoy?" asked Harry, staring at the man as though he were some sort of ghost.

"Yes, Potter," he spat. "I've come to make you pay, Potter." He began walking towards the duo. Harry stepped in front of his pregnant wife.

"Don't move, Potter," Malfoy said. He pulled out a shiny silver gun and pointed it at Harry's scar. "You know, that scar is said to be permanent, but I think that the bullet from this magnum could get it off."

"Malfoy, leave here and I won't call the authorities," Harry said.

"You _are_ the authorities, you twit. Now, stand aside and let me get a good look at the girl."

Harry feared, not for his own life, but for that of his wife and unborn child. He moved to the left, giving Malfoy a look that dripped with hatred as he did so.

"Say goodnight, Potter," Malfoy said,

Time seemed to slow down. Ginny looked to Harry. Her eyes were filled with fear. She clutched her stomach protectively. "I love-" she began, but a boom rang out. He final words were lot to time. Another shot rang out. The white blanket that was keeping her body warm was now rapidly turning red. Harry watched as Ginny smiled one last time before closing her eyes.

"GINNY," Harry yelled, running over to his wife, trying to revive her. This was to no avail however.

Harry looked up and saw Malfoy run off into the night, only leaving Harry with one final clue. "What's yours is mine, Potter. Never forget that." Malfoy laughed like a mad man as his voice trailed off into the night.

Harry's anger filled every part of him. He grabbed his wand and marched off into the darkness. His shirt was stained with blood. Sirens came from nowhere, and no one seemed to notice him walking away. He disappeared with a pop and landed at the Burrow a few seconds later. He knocked on the door and was greeted by the smiling face of Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry?" she asked, looking at his clothes. "What's wrong? Where's Ginny?"

"I'm going to kill him," Harry said, as a few more members of the Weasley family entered. "I swear, if it takes the rest of my life, I will watch Malfoy die in pain and I will laugh."

The blonde haired paramedic looked down at the woman that they had placed the sheet over.

"Good thing we got here in time, other wise we wouldn't have been able to save her baby," he said.

Hiding in the shadows across the street, a woman dressed completely in black pulled the hood over her head. "Soon," she whispered. She then vanished with a pop.


End file.
